Switching architectures have grown in complexity in recent years. Diverse switching technologies have emerged to accommodate a plethora of end users, as well as the preferences of service providers. For example, Data Center Ethernet (DCE) represents an extension to Classical Ethernet (CE), and it can offer a lower cost, lower latency, high-bandwidth configuration for network operators. Additionally, TRansparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) networks offer multipathing architectures, which can be used to achieve effective packet communications. Proactive fault monitoring mechanisms represent an integral part of any Operations, Administration, and Maintenance (OAM) suite. A proactive fault monitoring mechanism can engender confidence for service providers concerned about the health of their network. In certain network scenarios, fault monitoring may become overly burdensome, or create a taxing processing load for individual components in the network. Implementing and managing suitable network fault monitoring activities presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and service providers alike.